


Take a Breather

by Vector



Series: Don't Choke, Timothy [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, Casual Sex, F/M, Sexual Violence, This is definitely how physics works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy knows Nisha is <i>into</i> violence. She's not subtle, so he picked up on that pretty quickly. <i>He</i> is definitely not, though, even if he's getting better at not embarrassing himself in a fight. In fact, sometimes he actually looks pretty cool.</p><p>It didn't really occur to him that Nisha might think he looks pretty hot. He's not entirely sure that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Breather

Timothy is pretty sure it was a fluke.

They had the battle under control until suddenly they didn't, dozens of scavs appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He'd shot them down as fast as he could, losing track of what he was doing, only barely registering the digi-Jacks firing behind him. Nisha yelled as she turned with her unerring accuracy from one to the next, putting bullets through their heads with amazing speed. Somehow it still didn't seem like they were cutting down their numbers at all.

Then suddenly Timothy's shield was down and a scav was coming up fast on his right. He whirled, frantic, bringing up his gun, and when he did the guy's eyes were right between his sights. He pulled the trigger before he could think about it, and then the guy didn't have eyes at all. His laser ran straight through the scav's skull, and his body collapsed at his feet without touching him, his gun falling to the side. There was surprisingly little blood, really, but there was plenty of other... stuff. 

It probably looked really cool, a slick move with quick reflexes. Timothy _is_ getting better at this. But that one had definitely been a fluke. "Ha," Timothy says, mostly in relief that his own head is still intact. "Hahaha..." The laughter sounds kind of hysterical even to his own ears. Then some part of him that still has perspective reminds him that he's standing here on the moon laughing about having killed a man a split second after he saw him. "What am I doing?" He mutters to himself, before jerking his head up to bring his focus back to the battlefield. _Don't get distracted in the middle of not dying, Timothy, you're doing a great job so far._

But somehow the battle is over. Nisha is finishing off the last scav with a crack of her pistol, and when the man falls motionless on the ground there's nothing left but corpses.

"Not bad, Jack," Nisha drawls, bounding over to join him in the air dome, and he realizes she must have seen him, and then also realizes, with vague low-level panic, that she probably also heard him laughing. Is this how it starts? Is he going to end up laughing as he murders people now? "Guess you are more than just a pretty face."

"Uh," Timothy says as he notices that Nisha sounds kind of... flirty? "Thanks?" He's not really sure he's thankful for that compliment. His face isn't his, and he doesn't necessarily want to be recognized for his skill at putting lasers through people's heads either. But it's still a compliment, from a woman, who may be badass and kind of terrifying but who is also extremely hot. Maybe the badass and terrifying part even contributes to that. He wouldn't have thought that was what he was into, but he finds himself watching her hips as she walks closer to him anyway, and then at the curve of her bright lips as she notices him looking. His face feels hot, like he's blushing, but he's pretty sure Jack's face doesn't show it. "Shouldn't we keep going?"

"Let's take a breather," Nisha says, like she's telling a joke, and then her hands are on Timothy's chest and she's shoving him back a few steps to pin him firmly against a large Dahl shipping crate. A rush of heat goes through him before he even has the chance to think about it.

"Oh," Timothy breathes, as Nisha's hands ease off and run more gently over his shoulders. His strangely broad shoulders. Jack's shoulders. It feels weird. "Okay," he says anyway.

Somehow he doesn't expect her to kiss him, which seems like an oversight on his part, since that was pretty well telegraphed. He jumps a little when her lips hit his, which she doesn't seem to mind. But it's probably better he didn't expect it, really, because if he'd had the time to think about this he might have been worried—what if she notices that he's not a good kisser or something—but right now it seems impossible that that's even a thing. There's no time to hesitate or ease into it. Nisha kisses him hard and hungrily and Timothy finds himself responding the same way, and it turns him on like flipping a switch. She slides a hand up to grip in his hair, a little painfully, and that just sends more sparks down his spine to settle in his groin.

Timothy's not _completely_ slow, at least, because he's immediately sure that Nisha doesn't just have kissing in mind here. That's terrifying for any number of reasons, starting with the fact that he's never really been the kind of guy who does sex stuff at in public places—or much at all, really—moving on to the fact that this isn't just a public place, it's a scavenger camp on the moon with dozens of corpses strewn around them, the fact that this is _Nisha_ , who is both incredibly sexy and not at all shy about what she's into, the fact that some of those things involve a lot more violence than he might have liked, and the fact that she would not have expected any of the things she's into to be him. 

But he did just murder half the people around them. He shot a laser through one of their heads at point-blank range and laughed. Maybe it is him after all. He's not sure if that's more or less terrifying than Nisha realizing she's got the wrong idea.

His personal crisis is interrupted by Nisha confirming his guesses by palming his groin, where he's much harder than he would have thought he could get this quickly. Nisha grunts in satisfaction into his mouth before breaking the kiss.

"Ever done it in low gravity, Jack?" Nisha grins. Her lipstick is smudged. Is some of it on his mouth? What are they going to tell the others when they regroup?

"Uh. No?" Timothy says, for lack of any other way to respond to that. Then he takes a moment to consider, automatically. Would _Jack_ have had sex in low gravity? He's been to the moon sometimes, right? His ex-girlfriend runs a bar here. It seems pretty likely. Timothy makes a face and tries not to think too hard about that. "I mean, uh, even if I had, it wouldn't be the same with someone else? Babe?"

Nisha snorts. "Don't worry too much about the act, darlin'. I know who you are." She starts to undo his pants.

Timothy is pretty sure she doesn't, actually. She knows he's not Jack, sure. But she doesn't know who he _is_. 

"I haven't either, anyway," Nisha continues, so casually Timothy is kind of jealous. "My first time on the moon too, you know. It's got a lot of possibility, though, so let's try it out." She grins wickedly. "If you're up for it."

Timothy could say no. He could let the corner of his brain that's still screeching about having murdered a dozen people a literal minute ago come to the forefront and tell her she's crazy to want to have sex while there's a man's head blown open a couple meters away from them and the smell of blood and scorched flesh drifting faintly through the generated atmosphere. She _is_ crazy. Or he could just tell her they should move on, find what they were looking for, whatever it was this time, and get back to the others, not waste time.

He doesn't want to say no, though. He shivers, and he's not sure it's the chilly, stale air sliding over his skin as she pulls his shirt out of his pants that causes it.

"Yeah," he says, and blinks at how deep and husky his voice comes out. "—I'm up for it."

"You sure are," Nisha smirks, and then her hand is around his hardening dick, guiding it up as she shoves his pants and underwear a few inches down his hips. 

"Oh god," Timothy groans before he can censor himself. "I, uh, I mean, what exactly—" Nisha raises an eyebrow at him, still fully clothed and smug. He feels suddenly trapped and vulnerable, and his fingers tighten on the crate behind him. His dick stiffens further in her hand. "What did you—have in mind?"

"Do you always agree to things before you know what you're getting into?" She's teasing, but it occurs to Timothy that might actually be a general problem of his. Something to think about later. She pulls his oz kit off his shoulder and discards it to the ground, pushing him back more firmly against the crate as she presses close. "I bet I could ride you just like this."

"What, like—standing right here?" Timothy steals another automatic glance at the body to his right before regretting that decision and looking back at Nisha's curved lips. 

"With _you_ standing right there, at least, big guy," she says, and Timothy blinks again before she grips his shoulders tight, both feet hopping lightly off the ground to brace wide on the plates behind him, and she's suddenly straddling him, their groins flush together, her belt scraping uncomfortably against his cock. Timothy grunts helplessly, his hands going to hold her automatically so she doesn't fall, though he doesn't really think she would have. Even if she did, it would be very slowly. His bare hand and the band of skin above her waistband are their first real skin-to-skin contact, and it feels like he's taking liberties with it, but Nisha just makes an approving noise in her throat as she bends her knees and grinds hard against him. "Yeah, I think that'll work."

Timothy should probably respond to that with something other than a groan. "Will it?" is what he asks, but she's probably right. The position would be at best awkward and at worst completely impossible in full gravity, but like this it takes barely any force to keep her up. 

"Won't know for sure until we try, right?" Nisha shrugs, and gets her feet back on the ground under her, moving his hand from her waist to her belt. "Help me get these open."

It's phrased like a request, but her tone doesn't sound much like one, and Timothy is not going to turn it down anyway. "Right! Yes. Of course." He fumbles with her belt for what seems like an embarrassingly long time before he figures out how to release the latches, and then undoes her pants more quickly to try to redeem himself. He's so focused on not being defeated by her clothes that it takes him a moment to really focus on the fact that he's undressing a girl in the middle of the desolate moonscape.

Well. 'Undressing' might be a little generous. He follows her lead and just shoves her pants and underwear partway down, enough to bare the curve of her hip and the tops of her thighs, and the thatch of dark hair between her legs. Once he's done that, though, he runs out of things to do and just looks at her. It's apparently a long enough pause that Nisha chuckles.

"Sorry. Was I staring? I was staring, wasn't I. Only—you're so—um, beautiful, and I—" Timothy isn't sure what to say here.

"It's fine, I'm flattered. But I hope you weren't planning on just looking." She winks at him, and he feels his face heat up again. He really hopes he can't fry any circuits or anything.

"No! No. That is, I am obviously a man of action, not someone who just—uh, sits and watches, so. I definitely planned on some action." Timothy winces internally, but Nisha just laughs at him again and plants a boot by his hip.

"Action it is, then," Nisha says, and wraps her hand back around his dick. "Keep me steady," she says, vaguely, before hopping up on to him again, and after a beat of confusion he quickly moves to hold her in place as she positions the head of his cock between her legs. Before he's really even ready for it she has an arm wrapped around him and is sinking down onto it, his cock sliding deep into her in one steady motion.

"Does," Timothy starts before he realizes there's no air left in his lungs to continue and pulls in a trembling breath. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Only in the good way, babe." Nisha hums. He must have looked unconvinced, though, because after a moment she adds, "Nah, I was pretty lubed up to start with, it barely stings."

"Oh. Good." Timothy's face burns hot again at how casual she is about that. Plus, it's not like he did anything for her. He doubts she got turned on that much from kissing him. Probably she was already aroused from—before. From the fight. With her clutching tight and hot around him he can't even feel like that's a bad thing, and he trembles at the thought. Picturing Nisha with her gun in her hand, wet between her legs and so eager to get off that she'd pinned him against this crate before the bodies were cold makes his head spin.

"Thanks for your concern," Nisha says, amused, and then she tilts her hips. His hands clutch her nervously, but his new arms are solid and strong, and she barely weighs anything. She rocks, his cock shifting inside her, and he just follows her cues, helping her move on him, pleasure pulsing through him. "Feels pretty good like this, anyway."

"Yeah," Timothy breathes, low, his voice alien-sounding in his ears. "That feels really good." Was there something about low gravity affecting circulation? Oxygen to the brain? They're barely getting started and he already feels high. But maybe that's just the situation.

"You've got me, and I don't have much leverage," Nisha purrs. "Why don't you go ahead and fuck me hard, just the way you want to?" 

"Right," Timothy responds automatically, even though he's not actually sure what way he wants to fuck Nisha, except a lot, right at this particular moment. And she's right that the way she rocks against him with her hands tight on his shoulders doesn't feel like _enough_. So he experimentally grips her waist again, lifting her up mostly off his dick before pulling her back down with more force than he intends. He keeps expecting this to be more difficult. 

Nisha moans as the thrust hits her hard, loud and throaty in his ears. "Yeeeah, just like that." She sounds amazing.

"Okay," Timothy breathes. "Yes." He can do this. He holds Nisha tight in his broad hands and does that again, lifting her up and then driving back into her hard. She feels weirdly slight in his hands, like he could break her doing this, even though he knows that's not remotely true. She'd break him first. She might still break him. He's doing it a third time before he's even conscious of planning it, the way she clutches tight and hot around him at the end of his thrusts making him feel frantic for more. Her head falls back with another tiny moan, and he finds himself keeping it up, a fast and needy rhythm that would make him feel embarrassed except that Nisha is clearly enjoying it, possibly even more than him, writhing in pleasure as she rides him. He starts to forget all the reasons this is terrifying and weird in favor of how _good_ it feels. This is great. Sex is great.

A little while later, he thinks Nisha has repeated something a few times before he actually manages to parse it. "Hey, Jack," she says again, and it takes Timothy another second to realize she's talking to him. "Breathe out."

He doesn't know what she means until her hand moves away from his shoulder to draw one of her pistols. A shock pistol. He freezes in terror that somehow doesn't make him any less turned on, his dick still hard inside her, suddenly aching to come. She doesn't point it at him, though, instead glancing to the side and extending her arm to aim at the air dome generator. 

She hits it in one shot, and Timothy hears the beep and fizzle of the atmosphere around them dissipating before he realizes his oz kit is still discarded on the dusty ground, and his instincts kick in to quickly force all the air out of his lungs.

Nisha still has her oz kit on, and she smirks at him behind her air mask as black starts edging into his vision. He can only hear her voice over their ECHOcomm. "C'mon, don't stop now."

He can't _breathe_. He can feel his eyes go wide and frantic and he tries not to think about them popping like grapes. He closes them tightly. At least he got all the air out of his lungs, so they're not going to explode. He's got a minute or two at most. This, this is probably where he should learn to ask what he's getting into before agreeing to things.

He should toss Nisha aside and grab his oz kit, but she rocks against him again and instead he returns to what he was doing before, pulling her down hard on his dick. This is probably _so_ dangerous. His chest is already burning, and he can feel his sweat and her fluids bubbling and freezing where they're exposed to the vacuum. It's still hot and wet inside her, though, and he's so turned on he can't tell where the arousal ends and the oxygen deprivation starts. A minute or two has got to be enough to get off, right?

" _Yeah_ ," Nisha purrs, like she's answering that thought that he has no way to voice. "You can do it, babe." 

Timothy would whimper if he could. Instead he keeps fucking her, even more fast and frantic than he was before. He's not sure how his arms still have the strength to move her this hard. Some of it might be the urge for retaliation, he thinks, and _that's_ a little worrying. Nisha doesn't seem to mind it, though, as much as he can tell with his eyes shut against the encroaching blackness. She doesn't say anything else coherent, just moans breathily in a way that sounds obscene coming through the ECHOcomm, like he's listening in on something private, but mostly it just makes him desperately wish he had the air to moan too. She's definitely into him slowly suffocating as he fucks her. In fact, he feels her fingers ghost over his lips and throat before he she tightens and shudders around him. 

Timothy's head spins at the idea that Nisha just got off on this, but he only has a moment to think about that and no time to decide how he feels about it before he's coming too, spilling deep inside her. The orgasm feels different than any he's ever had before, the rush burning through his body and overwhelming his mind. He feels hot even against the cold of space, and he can't think of anything other than how dizzyingly good he feels. He opens his eyes long enough to see Nisha, her eyes locked on his face and her expression pure sadistic pleasure. 

Then he blacks out.

He's aware of taking a shaking breath into his lungs before he's aware of anything else. It takes him a few more breaths before he notices he's lying on the ground. He sees the glint that means the air dome is back. He rolls onto his side and finds himself face to face with the scav he'd shot. Well. Face to what's left of his face. Which isn't much. His stomach flips and he sits up so quickly his vision blacks out again.

When he can see again Nisha is crouched down in front of him, smirking. "Not bad at all, pretty boy." She equips his oz kit back on his shoulder with a clap. 

Timothy struggles to his feet and tries to decide how he feels now. Queasy, definitely. Still very lightheaded. But he's also still loose with the buzz of his orgasm, and there's a tiny thrill running through him at having gotten away with that. Having had sex with Nisha. Without dying or disappointing her. He feels kind of like he might start laughing hysterically again, and he swallows it back.

Nisha comes close and tucks him back into his pants, re-fastening his belt. He opens his mouth to say something and feels his lips crack. Nisha rises up to lick them, icy shards melting against her tongue, and then she kisses him, full-mouth, and Timothy finds himself responding to it again even as that small rational part of his brain shrieks. He slides his bare hand along her waist without hesitating this time. This is a different sort of kiss, pleased and sated, not urgent, and somehow that makes it even more terrifying.

"Let's do this again sometime," Nisha says, smiling, as she pulls away, slinging her shock pistol on her back in favor of her non-elemental one. "You ready to go? We should get back to the others."

"R-Right," Timothy says, checking himself, and brushing some moon dust off his clothes. "Yes." He's not sure what part of that he's agreeing to. He's not at all sure that he wants to do that again _or_ that he's ready to go. He feels like he'll probably never be ready to go. But he glances once more at the corpse at his feet and then he's ready. "Let's go."

He follows her out of the camp, his air mask sliding over his face somehow comforting as they leave the air dome. He takes a few deep breaths as he watches Nisha run. He could have died, but she still looks really attractive. Maybe more so now. Is he a masochist? That would explain some things. He swallows again. It's not like they're dating now or anything. Nisha probably just wants to have some fun while they're running around the moon together. What's the worst that could happen? 

Well, probably dying horribly. But he could die horribly at any moment. 

It's probably bad that Timothy finds that comforting. But, well... that hadn't been _all_ bad, especially compared to a lot of things. Even now he can feel himself flush as he considers that he might have a _thing_ with Nisha. That they might make out and have sex again. Maybe he could even convince her to do it like normal people in a bed sometime. He finds that he _likes_ that idea, and even the reality that she would probably choke him against the mattress doesn't really ruin it. 

Timothy puts all that on his long list of things to worry about later as they approach a pack of kraggons and Nisha raises her gun to knock out three of them before he even has the time to aim. 

"Bad _ass_ , Nisha." He's smiling, for some reason.


End file.
